


Regulus/Severus: Wand Brothers

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Slytherin, Regulus, makes friends with his brother's rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulus/Severus: Wand Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



Regulus had just finished being Sorted and selected, brought into the happy circle of snakes, but his heart was a little downcast as he watched Sirius looking at him across the hall. Gryffindor. Regulus sighed and levitated his salt cellar for the amusement of the boy he had sat with for the last hour, Evan Rosier. He could care less, really, he wanted to use _Accio_ and make Sirius zoom across the hall to the Slytherin table. But he knew Sirius wouldn't like that one bit.

He also knew that Sirius could play Quidditch on his house team this year and he really, really wanted to be a chaser or a seeker but he couldn't, _because he was too young_.

Regulus played scenes in his head of winning against whatever position Sirius was. Maybe Sirius would show him respect then. Sirius looked straight across the hall into Regulus' eyes, and nodded. Did that mean it was okay to be at this table, or that it was an invitation to do what Mum called “crossing the floor?”

Regulus stuck out his tongue at Sirius and sat back in his chair, paying attention to the other Slytherins.

“You know him?” the skinny boy across the table said, jerking a finger at Sirius.

“Yeah. My brother.”

“You're not like him, are you?” The thin boy with the patched robes said. “Being brothers?”

“Pretty much opposites or I'd use a summoning charm to make him come and be ... where he belongs. With us!” Regulus looked animated, but soon sighed and put his head on his arms, the pudding plates having been cleared.

“He doesn't belong with us. Not with me. He's the most stuck up ...” But the sallow skinned boy, all knees and elbows, interrupted himself by knocking over the pumpkin juice. He twitched nervously in his seat and faced the Gryffindor table, where Sirius now raised his hands in celebration, and mimed knocking over his pumpkin juice too. Regulus brought him back to earth.

“Do you play Quidditch? I'm Regulus, Regulus Black. I didn't catch your name.”

“Probably because I didn't throw it.” The scrawny boy gave a smirk. “Severus Snape.”

“I've never heard of the Snape family. But you must be on our tree, it branches out everywhere and holds lots of secrets.”

“I'm a half-blood. A Prince.” Severus scowled at the table. “ _Evanesco!_ ” he snarled at the mess and it was as if it vanished due to intimidation. Regulus just smiled. This boy had nothing on Mother.

“Hmm. I think I've heard of Prince. But whatever. I asked, do you play Quidditch?”

“This year I'll try out for beater or keeper. I'm not terrible. But I wish I could have more opportunity to practice.” Severus looked a little bedraggled.

“You'll probably play against Sirius or that Potter fellow. Whichever of them can keep in the air burdened with such fat heads.”

“You're really all right. I won't judge you by your brother. I wish I had a brother.”

“Want to be brothers? Wand brothers?” Regulus asked.

“Wand brothers...you mean we each master the others wand and then have it taken back, with the idea of giving the wand two masters?” Severus looked wary, and seemed to be adding large sums in the back of his head to judge by his expression.

Regulus was too tired to put up with nonsense, he wanted to see these four poster beds with green hangings. Just like home.

“On the count of five.” He held his wand in front of him and Severus did the same. Regulus counted, “One – two – three – four – fi ..."

“They wrested each others wands away, both gripping tightly as if thinking better of such a rash decision. Finally they broke apart. “Sirius would do nonsense like this...”

“It's not nonsense,” Regulus panted. “What am I holding?” he asked the sallow boy.

“I was about to ask you.” Severus' eyes glittered blackly in the light of the hundreds of floating candles.

“Ash and unicorn hair.”

“Rowan and dragon heartstring. Time to go back, wands, count of three, one – two – three..."

They really competed, and broke apart at the same second, each of them wondering if milliseconds mattered and if this would work.

“You caught me off guard,” Severus said, and seeing the stunned looks Sirius Black, Potter and Lupin were giving them, he rose from the table and scooted around to sit by Regulus and slinging his arm around Regulus' small shoulders.

“It's worth being wand friends just to see the look on their faces!”

And Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were agog, their mouths hanging open as if Petrified. Severus and Regulus, wand brothers.


End file.
